Como si fuese ayer
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Circunstancias de la vida, dos departamentos contiguos y la concurrida ciudad de Odaiba fueron escenario propicio para que dos niños terminen convirtiéndose en más que simples vecinos. Doce años después, recuerdan lo que alguna vez tuvieron y quizá, sólo quizá quieran recuperarlo. / Éste fic fue escrito para Lore-chan del foro Proyecto 1-8, para el topic "Mendigas Fickeras".


Éste fic fue escrito para **Lore-chan** del foro Proyecto 1-8, para el topic "Mendigas Fickeras".

 **Características:** Una historia que abarque desde que son niños hasta que son adultos. Viven en el mismo edificio, ojalá cerca para que Mimi sea testigo de todo el proceso que vive Yamato con sus padres. Takeru es la unión entre los dos. Un lindo happy ending :)

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Circunstancias de la vida, dos departamentos contiguos y la concurrida ciudad de Odaiba fueron escenario propicio para que dos niños terminen convirtiéndose en más que simples vecinos. Doce años después, recuerdan lo que alguna vez tuvieron y quizá, sólo quizá quieran recuperarlo.

* * *

.

 **Como si fuese ayer**

.

Muchas veces, pequeñas cosas nos hacían rememorar momentos pasados; lugares, estaciones, canciones incluso. Ponerse los auriculares y caminar por ciertas calles avivaban las cosas para personas como ella, que tantos lugares había recorrido en su vida.

Pero nada había como rememorar memorias pueriles esas que, sólo con mucho esfuerzo, uno traía a la mente.

Creyó que pasaría mucho tiempo para que sus pasos recorrieran las viejas calles de Odaiba, o al menos mucho más de lo que tuvo que esperar. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Mimi Tachikawa avanzó casi con emoción por la vereda en donde se ubicaba el departamento que, hace muchos años atrás, la vio crecer.

Detuvo sus pasos lentamente hasta mirar la tercera ventana a la derecha, sin contener una sonrisa nostálgica apoderándose de sus facciones.

─Tachikawa-san. ─Mimi tardó en responder ante el llamado, estaba acostumbrada a oír ese nombre refiriéndose a uno de sus padres. Sonrió con pena al girarse y ver al casero acercarse a ella─. Ha llegado antes, Tachikawa-san. Me alegra verla.

─Mi vuelo se adelantó, Takamura-san ─Respondió ella─. Además, ya estaba ansiosa por volver.

─Me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Cómo ha estado su padre? ─Preguntó y Mimi regresó por un momento la vista al edificio.

─Listo para regresar.

El hombre asintió y ofreció entrar a la mujer al edificio. Al igual que su padre, ella también estaba lista para regresar.

* * *

─ _¡Mimi-chan! ─La voz de su madre llamándola hizo que bajara deprisa de su cuarto para ir hasta la cocina en donde solía hallarse─. ¿Quieres unas galletas, linda?_

 _Ese tipo de preguntas no necesitaban respuesta, Mimi sólo iba y tomaba de la producción recién hecha de su madre para darle un gran mordisco y degustar el delicioso sabor que sólo parecía ser Satoe la capaz de lograrlo._

─ _¿Están buenas?_

─ _¡Buenísimas! ─Satoe sonrió con la respuesta de su hija, besando su frente como solía hacerlo._

 _El sabor a galletas solía recordarle cuando era aún niña, quizá unos siete años, edad que se volvió fan número uno de las galletas de su madre._

─ _¿No son demasiadas galletas? No creo poder comerlas todas ─Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa divertida a lo que su madre rio._

─ _No, linda, no son para comerlas todas. ─Su madre estaba con la vista puesta en el horno en donde metía nuevamente la bandeja con masas aún fresca que esperaban cocinarse─. Takamura-san me ha comentado que tendremos vecinos, ¿no es genial?_

─ _¡¿Vecinos?! ─Mimi gritó emocionada─. ¡Tendré nuevos amigos!_

 _Satoe le habló del hombre que vendría a tomar una habitación junto a la de los Tachikawa. Un padre con su hijo mayor alquilarían el departamento vecino al suyo para vivir. Un niño de casi su misma edad significaba un amigo nuevo para ella y nada podría sonar mejor._

 _Claro que la unigénita Tachikawa, no pasó por alto cierto dato._

─ _¿Sólo el papá? ¿Acaso no tiene mamá?_

 _Satoe se acercó a su hija y acariciándole la mejilla, le habló con dulzura sobre los otros tipos de familia que habían. Muchas veces, las familias se reducen por algún motivo, pero no por ello dejan de ser una. Al entendimiento de una niña de siete años, las preguntas sólo aumentaban, pues la curiosidad infantil estaba en desarrollo apenas._

* * *

Mimi revolvió la taza de chocolate caliente que la mesera le había traído, colocó tres cucharadas de azúcar y degustó el chocolate que hacía años no bebía. Levantó la mirada para estudiar la vieja cafetería a la que solía acudir en sus años de instituto después de clases, venía acompañada de sus amigas y bebían chocolate caliente durante el invierno y cuando los climas cálidos los descubrían, los frappes se ordenaban.

El antiguo dueño del café se había retirado hace muchos años o eso fue lo que la mesera le había dicho, pero dejó a cargo a su hija menor para que llevara el negocio. Era una suerte que el sabor de su juventud siguiera allí presente.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, era imposible no recordar sus años en el instituto, las pláticas, las citas, los desamores. Esa cafetería había visto tanto de ella como su viejo departamento.

Su teléfono sonó entonces, alertándole de la llegada de una llamada. Lo tomó y sonrió a la pantalla antes de contestar.

─¿Papá? ─Saludó Mimi.

─ _¿A qué hora vendrás, linda?_ ─Preguntó su padre tras la línea, oyéndose con su voz tambaleante como su actual cuerpo.

Mimi sonrió dulcemente.

─En una hora estaré allí afuera esperándote.

─ _Ya no puedo esperar a verte, Mimi-chan_. ─Su hija cerró los ojos un momento, despidiendo a su padre. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Su padre le había llamado como tres veces para preguntarle la hora que iría a buscarlo, pero la memoria ya no era una cualidad de sus años y ella lo comprendía.

Por esa y otras razones más, Mimi Tachikawa había regresado a casa.

La cafetería volvió a abrirse con su característica campanada de aviso y sin que Mimi pudiese evitarlo, dirigió su mirada nostálgica hacia la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un rostro más que conocido. Era muy tarde para apartar sus ojos de los azules que la observaban con la misma sorpresa que ella sostenía en su rostro y un nombre que hacía tiempo no pronunciaba.

─Mimi…

* * *

 _La primera impresión era la más importante para Mimi Tachikawa. Desde pequeña, ella siempre tuvo una noción de las cosas, siempre tenía algo que acotar. Era por esa razón que cuando sus padres, acompañados claramente por ella, fueron al departamento de al lado para darles una pequeña bienvenida al padre divorciado a su hijo, a Mimi le resultó sumamente insultante que el niño de ocho años, al cual ella ansiaba conocer, no se presentara ante la familia Tachikawa._

─ _Yamato es… Un poco distante, espero comprendan. ─Se excusó Hiroaki Ishida ante la ausencia de su primogénito._

─ _No tiene que preocuparse ─Habló Keisuke─, los cambios no siempre son bien recibidos, principalmente por los niños._

 _Hiroaki asintió con cierta desgana y Satoe comprendió que la visita debía ser corta. Mimi se había retirado con molestia de la casa de sus vecinos y por más que sus padres trataran de explicarle la situación por la que estaban pasando, eso no dejaba de ser descortés por parte del niño._

 _Cuando la noche se asomó y la cena finalizó, Mimi fue arropada por su padre._

─ _¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir, linda? ─Preguntó Keisuke._

─ _Creo que hoy no hará falta, papi ─Respondió su hija._

 _Su padre se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y apagó la luz. Mimi era una niña bastante lista y obstinada, por encima de todas las cosas, por ese motivo, no conocer al niño de al lado le generó un sabor a derrota que no se permitía._

 _Apenas su padre dejó la habitación y se alejó lo suficiente de la misma, ella bajó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Su madre no le permitía que lo abriese bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos cuando era de noche, pero ella sólo podía pensar en una cosa._

 _Movida por su incapacidad para perder, quitó el seguro de la ventana y la levantó para poder asomar su pequeña y castaña cabeza por la abertura, observando el transitar de la gente que circulaba por la acera de su edificio._

 _La fresca brisa de esa noche y la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo que claramente sus padres no aprobarían, la entretuvieron un momento para apreciar la belleza de la noche que la saludaba con esa caricia fresca. El movimiento de la ciudad, sus luces fulgurantes, el sonido que a la distancia rugía, la gente que no dormía, la luna que contemplaba todo desde lo alto… Todo fue una amalgama de emociones, todo fue un descubrimiento nuevo para la niña de siete años que, a tan corta edad, supo que la ciudad la llamaba._

─ _Si te expones demasiado, te caerás._

 _Al igual que una aguja explotando un globo, las palabras que resonaron junto a ella, mejor dicho, en la habitación junto a la suya, la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. Volteó con urgencia su mirada hasta el dueño de la voz reciente y encontró a un niño rubio recostado por el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos eran poco rasgados y de un color que Mimi nunca olvidaría: azules como el cielo nocturno._

* * *

A pesar del tiempo, había cosas que no parecían cambiar.

Hábitos, principalmente, como el de Mimi cuando intentaba ocultar algo. La chica nunca fue buena mintiendo, siempre había algo que la delataba, por más empeño que pusiese, Yamato Ishida era bueno descubriendo esa parte que ella no quería mostrar del todo, lo que ocultaba.

Como la falsa tranquilidad que expresaba al verlo en el mismo café.

─Así que también vuelves al nido, eh ─La voz de Mimi lo hizo levantar la mirada de su café negro. Ella portaba la misma sonrisa de fachada cuando quería mostrarse tranquila ante algo que, claramente, no podía.

─Más o menos ─Respondió él bebiéndose un poco de su taza─. Asuntos laborales, más que nada. ¿Tú?

─Asuntos… Familiares. ─Yamato era bueno leyendo entre líneas, sabía interpretar a las personas, principalmente a Mimi, la conocía más que suficiente para hacerlo.

─Oí lo de tu madre… Lo siento mucho.

La sonrisa que intentaba mantener en su rostro parecía flaquear cuando lo oyó decir aquello. Ella agradeció sus palabras y enseguida, buscó su teléfono para mirar la hora y excusarse con tener algo que hacer.

Yamato pudo haberse olvidado muchas cosas a lo largo de sus treinta años, nombres, calles, números… Pero nunca olvidaba lo que se sentía ver a Mimi marcharse.

* * *

 _Cuando sus padres se habían separado recientemente y tuvo que separarse tanto de su madre como de su hermano menor, una nueva vida lo esperaba en compañía de su padre, un nuevo departamento y por ende, un nuevo vecindario._

 _Desde ese momento supo que él nunca podría aceptar los cambios, que no estaba hecho para ellos._

 _Por mucho tiempo estuvo enfadado con su padre por hacerlo pasar por esas cosas, porque él no comprendía el por qué tuvo que terminar con la familia que él amaba. Era muy pequeño y su padre aún le quedaba mucho por explicar, pero Hiroaki era malo con las palabras, algo que Yamato no negaba haber heredado._

 _Encerrarse en su cuarto y evitar tener contacto con el exterior, además de la escuela, se había vuelto su método para sobrellevar los cambios que se negaba a aceptar. Nunca fue bueno con los desconocidos así que cuando supo que la familia del departamento vecino vino a darles la "bienvenida", Yamato se encerró en su habitación y de allí no salió por más que su padre se lo había pedido._

 _Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse frente a su ventana y observar a las personas caminar. La noche estaba fresca y el viento soplaba con dulzura. Fue cuando la ventana del departamento vecino se abrió y vio a una niña asomarse como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese lo más extraordinario del mundo._

 _Ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia y él pudo contemplarla por un momento hasta que sus palabras salieron de sus labios con cierta advertencia._

─ _Si te expones demasiado, te caerás._

 _Ella lo miró con sorpresa, que no duró demasiado. La vio frunciendo el ceño e inflar los cachetes, algo que causó cierta gracia en él._

─ _Así que tú eres el maleducado que no sale a saludar a sus vecinos._

─ _¿Algún problema? ─Inquirió él y eso pareció ponerla peor._

─ _¡Claro que sí! Te hicimos galletas y no tienes la delicadeza de saludarnos. ─Ella le sacó la lengua, pero él sólo pudo suspirar cansinamente._

─ _No me gustan los dulces, de todas maneras. ─A medida que más palabras salían de él, ella parecía molestarse más y más─. ¿Por qué te importo tanto?_

─ _Es que… Quería ser tu amiga._

 _Aquella revelación lo pusieron en jaque. El asombro en el rostro de Yamato no pudo sencillamente ocultarse ni el sonrojo que atacó sus mejillas. Ella sonrió divertida por su reacción, logrando que él se incomodara aún más._

─ _Eres lindo ─Comentó Mimi─. Un poco malhumorado, pero lindo._

 _Él no respondió, sólo desvió su mirada de la de la niña, no quería que lo viera en ese estado de vergüenza absoluta. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa niña que decía semejantes cosas? ¿Lindo? Mientras más pensaba, más sonrojado se ponía. Ella echó a reír, haciendo mucho más difícil la situación._

 _Entonces la niña paró de reír abruptamente y miró a sus espaldas con urgencia._

─ _¡Rayos, me escucharon! ─Dijo ella─. Debo irme._

─ _¡E-Espera…! ─La niña cerró la ventana y volvió a quedarse solo con la gran ciudad nocturna que lo consolaba por las noches._

 _Yamato no supo muy bien qué sucedió, pero allí estaba, con la mirada puesta en la ventana cerrada de la niña más escandalosa que pudo haber conocido en su vida._

 _Y sin saber por qué, sonrió._

* * *

Mimi bajó del taxi cuando vislumbró el centro de atención para gente mayor, apresuró su paso hasta llegar a la entrada principal y ver la mirada sonriente de su padre sentado en la silla de ruedas. Algo en su pecho se estrujó y trató de mostrarse bien para él, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Besó a su padre en la frente como siempre él lo hizo con ella y recibió las instrucciones del enfermero que lo acompañaba. Las medicinas que su padre tomaba no hacían más que aumentar al igual que las recomendaciones de ciertos cuidados que debía tener ahora que ella lo regresaría a su departamento.

─Estás hermosa, Mimi-chan ─Dijo su padre cuando ambos se encontraban camino a su viejo departamento en donde volvería a recibir a su viejo padre para tenerlo cerca y cuidarlo personalmente.

Ella sonrió.

─No más que tú. Mírate, todo un galán ─Su padre rio por el comentario porque sabía que su hija, más que nada, intentaba animarlo─. Fui al departamento a verificar que las reparaciones fuesen hechas al pie de la letra de las indicaciones que encargó tu médico.

─Gracias por tomarte las molestias.

─No son molestias. Me gusta tenerte cerca. ─Ahora más que nunca, pensó para sus adentros, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba remarcar lo obvio─. Takamura-san ya no puede esperar a verte, él mismo me ha conseguido los contratistas para remodelar el departamento sin ningún problema.

─¿Podrías hacerle un pastel de frutas? Para agradecérselo.

─Por supuesto ─Sonrió.

El trayecto se resumió en intentar que su padre se entretuviese con el viaje, con las historias que ella le contaba sobre su vida fuera de Japón, todo para intentar no hacer hincapié en lo doloroso de la situación que los embargaba.

Nadie estaba listo para los cambios, de hecho, era la parte difícil de todo: la aceptación. Parecía sencillo, pero Mimi sabía que perder a su madre recientemente no era una tarea fácil, podía entender cómo su padre pudo sentirse. Y por eso ella estaba allí, para hacer del cambio y la aceptación, un poco más llevadera.

* * *

 _Los golpes a la pared por la noche se habían hecho costumbre cuando los dos niños de los departamentos conexos querían hablar. Mimi había iniciado la conversación con un golpe y Yamato respondió con otros dos. Con el paso de los días, los golpes se habían vuelto su manera de comunicarse hasta que el ingenio del primogénito de Hiroaki llevó a otro nivel su conversación._

 _Dos vasos de plástico y un hilo que los conectara desde sus bases fue el teléfono con el cual hablaban por las noches, cruzando el hilo desde las ventanas de ambos, evitando llamar la atención de sus padres con tantos golpes nocturnos._

─ _¡Esto es fantástico, Yamato-kun! ─Elogió Mimi y ella no pudo ver el sonrojo que sus palabras ocasionaron en su rostro─. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?_

─ _Lo vi en una película ─Respondió sencillamente─. Por cierto, las galletas de tu madre no son tan dulces como creí que serían._

─ _Ja, te lo dije. Las galletas de mamá son fantásticas. ¿Tu mamá te hace galletas?_

 _Un silencio prolongado preocupó a Mimi por un momento, hasta que Yamato volvió a hablar._

─ _Hace años no cocinaba. ─Comentó─. Ahora que vivo sólo con mi padre, él me enseña algunas comidas básicas que puedo prepararme en caso de que no llegue para cenar._

─ _Entonces, ¿sueles comer solo?_

─ _La mayor parte del tiempo. ─Mimi no respondió tras aquellas palabras, por lo que Yamato la llamó nuevamente─. ¿Mimi?_

─ _Ven a casa a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo? No faltes o me enojaré._

 _Yamato no supo qué sucedió. Solía experimentar esa confusión constantemente con Mimi, pues ella era tan imprecisa e impredecible que siempre se quedaba interrogante ante sus acciones._

 _Esa noche, Yamato miró el techo de su habitación y pensó en su madre, en su hermano y que, en realidad, pocas veces, Natsuko había cocinado para ellos. Sus padres siempre habían estado ocupados con sus trabajos que pocas veces estaban en casa._

 _Y por un momento, deseó saber cómo vivía Mimi todos los días._

* * *

─Ishida-san, qué bueno verlo.

Yamato apartó su atención de su teléfono móvil cuando la voz de un viejo conocido llegó a él. Sonrió y lo saludó con un cabeceo.

─Ha pasado tiempo, Takamura-san.

─Cuando recibí su llamada hace como un mes, me alegré mucho de saber que estaba interesado en volver alojarse en el viejo complejo de este viejo hombre.

Yamato sonrió a las palabras de su antiguo casero, correspondiendo a la risa del mismo.

─Será algo momentáneo, necesito un lugar mientras esté por Odaiba.

─¿Cómo ha estado su padre? ─Preguntó el mayor.

─Terminó acostumbrándose a su vida de jubilado ─Comentó divertido, consiguiendo que el hombre mayor riera por ello─. He venido precisamente de verlo, le manda sus saludos.

─Me alegra saberlo, bien, no te demores y entra a ver tu departamento.

El rubio asintió al hombre, ingresando ambos por la entrada principal del complejo habitacional donde pasó gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Por supuesto, esperar que su viejo departamento esté desocupado era pedir demasiado, mejor dicho, esperar que algún departamento esté desocupado durante la temporada alta de turistas y emigrantes, era una buena noticia.

El tercer piso fue reemplazo por el primero y a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, oía a Takamura hablándole sobre los inquilinos nuevos y algunas remodelaciones hechas al edificio. Fue cuando Yamato reconoció algunos trabajadores disponiendo sus herramientas para retirarse del departamento contiguo al que le correspondería a él.

─Al parecer, tendrá un inquilino que necesita atención especial.

─Te sorprenderá saber que se trata de Keisuke Tachikawa. ─Yamato miró con atención al mayor─. Esa misma expresión puse yo cuando su hija me llamó hace como unas semanas atrás para pedirme instalar algunas cosas a su departamento. No quise negarme, después de todo, acaban de perder a Satoe-san.

Yamato meditaba en su interior todo lo que Takamura le estaba diciendo, pero solo podía pensar en que algunas cosas no cambian.

Como el hecho de que volvería a ser vecino de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 _Almorzar en la casa de los Tachikawa había iniciado como algo realmente forzoso para Yamato Ishida y a pesar de las palabras de aliento que Hiroaki le había dirigido cuando le contó sobre la invitación, Yamato no estaba tan seguro de poder sentirse cómodo en un ambiente distinto al suyo._

─ _Sé que toma trabajo aceptar los cambios, hijo ─Dijo su padre la mañana antes de que se marchara al trabajo y él, a la escuela─, pero son parte de la vida._

 _En más de una ocasión, su padre le había explicado la diferencia entre la lucha necesaria por ir contra corriente y cuando no hay mucho por hacer más que dejarse llevar. Estaba seguro que el divorcio de sus padres debía entrar en la segunda categoría y aunque no le gustara la idea, era lo más saludable para todos._

 _Aceptar._

 _Las primeras ocasiones que Yamato Ishida almorzó con la familia vecina a su departamento, se sintió cohibido por el exceso de efusividad que mostraban los padres de su vecina, principalmente por las bromas sin sentido que contaba su padre como los nombres de cariño que le dirigía su madre._

 _Yama-kun, Yama-chan, Yama-chii y la lista continuaba._

 _Pero a medida que los días pasaban y su concurrencia en el departamento de los Tachikawa se hacía costumbre, Yamato podía sentirse un poco menos incómodo y un poco más en casa._

─ _Mimi-chan me ha contado que tienes un hermano pequeño, ¿es verdad, Yama-chan? ─Preguntó Satoe cuando levantaba los platos para ponerlos en el fregadero._

 _Yamato miró a la mujer con cierta sorpresa y luego pasó sus ojos azules hasta su vecina que fingía entretenerse con su vaso de jugo, claramente consciente que toda la información familiar de los Hiroaki, era de conocimiento pleno para los Tachikawa._

─ _Sí… Suele venir a visitarnos algunos días._

─ _¿De verdad? ─Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa enorme─. Deberías de invitarlo a casa. ¿No, mamá?_

─ _¡Claro, me encantaría conocerlo!_

 _Yamato comprendió entonces que, en la casa de los Tachikawa, nunca estaba de más un invitado. A ellos siempre les gustaba recibir a alguien más para comer._

 _Saberlo, lo hizo sentir cálido hasta un punto que no pudo comprender hasta pasado unos años._

* * *

Yamato sonrió tras le línea al oír la voz de su hermano menor. Siempre que hablaba con Takeru, una parte de él volvía al pasado y las ganas de detener el tiempo cuando la adultez era un hecho lo asaltaban. Su hermano vivía en París junto a su madre y a su abuelo materno, tenía un trabajo estable como columnista en una revista de moda parisina y sólo cuando fechas importantes se acercaban, los hermanos volvían a reunirse; a veces Yamato iba a la ciudad de las luces y otras, Takeru retornaba a tierra natal.

─Mamá y el abuelo te extrañan ─Comentó Takeru con su jovialidad característica─. Claro que yo también, soy tu hermano favorito.

─Eres mi único hermano hasta donde sé.

─Hasta donde sabes, exactamente. ─Una risa prolongada entre líneas los hizo sentir menos lejos por un momento─. El mes que viene tengo un viaje programado a Tokio, me gustaría pasar a verte.

─Claro. Siempre hay espacio en mi departamento.

─Lo sé, pero me apena oírlo.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─¡Sigues soltero, maldición! ─Takeru rio y Yamato sólo pudo negar para sí mismo. Su hermano seguía siendo su hermano aun cuando la adultez iba sumándose a sus hombros─. ¿Cuándo piensas presentarme alguna novia? Catherine está presionándome con que quiere que te presente a algunas amigas suyas. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone en plan de casamentera.

─No es mi prioridad, lo sabes.

─Y de vuelta con eso ─Siguió hablando Takeru─. El trabajo no lo es todo, Señor Profesor.

Había olvidado las razones por las que las conversaciones con Takeru se volvían más y más pesadas, a pesar de eso, Yamato lo extrañaba. El pequeño siempre se caracterizó por molestar a otros donde él encontraba diversión.

Los años no cambiaban y se sentía bien por ello.

─Deberías invitar a Mimi un día de estos. Ella también está soltera.

La sangre se le heló al mayor entre los hermanos. Supuso que fue lo suficientemente obvio pues oyó la clara sonrisa tras la otra línea por parte de su menor, quien no se molestó en ser disimular.

─Sabes que mantengo contacto con ella, ¿no?

─Lo había olvidado. ─Definitivamente, lo había olvidado. Se llevó una mano a la frente para masajeársela.

Y hubiese preferido obviarlo de no ser porque durante un tiempo, que él realmente desconocía, debía volver a ser su vecino. Quizá volver a recordar cosas de su infancia y adolescencia hicieron que su curiosidad sobre ella regresara.

Quizá.

─¿Ya la has visto?

─Algo así.

─Por cómo te oyes, no fue una reunión tan amena. ─Yamato exhaló un suspiro recordando su última cercanía en la cafetería─. Deberías hablar con ella. No eres el único que lo está pasando mal.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, su pequeño hermano dándole sermones que se suponían debían ser al revés. Por muy a pesar suyo, Yamato no siempre había sido la voz de la razón para su hermano menor; Takeru Takaishi resultaba ser bastante metódico y sereno y en más de una ocasión, Yamato tuvo que sentarse a oírlo, porque por más que fuese el mayor, siempre se necesita una voz que ayude a discernir las cosas.

Como en esos momentos.

* * *

─ _¡Mi-chan! ─La voz emocionada de Takeru diciendo el nombre de la hija de los Tachikawa solía oírse con mucha frecuencia cuando las clases de primaria terminaban y tanto ella como Yamato Ishida iban a recoger a Takeru para regresar a casa─. El bento de tu madre ha estado delicioso, tuve que invitar a algunos curiosos que quería comérselos._

─ _Mamá estará feliz de saberlo._

─ _Bien, andando. ─Habló Yamato para encabezar la caravana de tres, dejando atrás a sus menores que se pasaban todo el camino hablando como si no se hubiesen visto por semanas._

 _Desde que Takeru fue de visita a la casa de los Tachikawa, un plato más solía agregarse a su mesa, teniendo como invitados recurrentes a los dos hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, así que regresar juntos después de la escuela se había vuelto una rutina aceptada por los niños._

 _Yamato solía mirar de soslayo cómo su hermano y su amiga hablaban de tantos temas en un intervalo de tiempo casi ridículo para él, después de todo, hablar no se le daba tan bien como a su hermano menor y menos cuando se trataba de Mimi Tachikawa._

 _O eso creía._

 _Cuando la noche llegaba y sus padres se acostaban para descansar, los dos niños de departamentos contiguos, sacaban su teléfono improvisado y artesanal para conversar lo que quedaba de noche. Hablar nunca se le había dado tan bien a Yamato, eso era cierto, pero con Mimi era distinto._

 _Cuando estaban solos o cuando ese momento íntimo y a distancia se daba, Yamato iba descubriendo cosas en sí mismo que no sabía que poseía._

─ _Es increíble cómo son tan distintos Takeru y tú ─Dijo Mimi con diversión en su voz. Ese tipo de comentarios estaba acostumbrado en oír, pero se sentía distinto cuando ella lo decía─, seguro mucha gente te dice lo mismo._

─ _No tienes idea._

─ _Pero es lindo ver cómo te preocupas por él. ¿Lo extrañas mucho?_

─ _Un poco, sí. ─Mentía, cada noche antes de caer dormido, Yamato buscaba una vieja fotografía en la que aparecían los dos hermanos cuando aún vivían juntos. Fue la última navidad que los Ishida pasaron unidos─. Pero tú no tienes hermanos. ¿Te sientes sola?_

─ _Ya no. ─Fue una respuesta rápida, sin pensarla mucho y una que tomó por sorpresa a Yamato. Había algo tácito en esa oración y él quería sentirse parte de ella. Agradecía que Mimi no lo estuviese viendo o estaría burlándose del sonrojo que sus mejillas enseñaban._

─ _Sabes… Papá me regaló su vieja armónica._

─ _¿De verdad? ¿Sabes tocarla?_

─ _Aún no soy bueno, pero me ha enseñado lo básico… ¿Quieres…?_

─ _¡Sí! ─Él no necesitó terminar su oración para que ella aceptara de inmediato. Con tan pocas palabras, Mimi se había acostumbrado a entenderlo y eso le gustaba._

 _Esa noche, Yamato ejecutó su primera pieza a través de la pared, teniendo una sola oyente, pero era todo lo que él necesitaba. Esa noche, él se abrió un poco más a la dulce vecina que se divertía avergonzándolo, convirtiéndose en algo más preciado para él._

 _La música había calado profundamente en él esa noche y ella le había dado motivos para seguirla._

* * *

Cuando los viernes se asomaban, oír el chillar de suelas contra el suelo saliendo de su salón de clases significaba que su rol de maestro se tomaba unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta que el lunes lo regresaba al mismo lugar. Los viernes significaban regresar al departamento, recalentar comida de la semana, ver una película en netflix y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Pero esa noche, al parecer no sería del todo así.

─Ishida-san. ─Yamato detuvo sus manos que estaban en medio de terminar de recoger sus cosas del escritorio para marcharse a casa cuando la voz de una colega lo detuvo.

─Mochizuki-san ─Saludó el rubio─. ¿Olvidé algo en el salón?

La mujer azabache y de grandes lentes era la supervisora de la universidad donde él impartía clases, era común verla hasta tarde por los pasillos, pero no era buena socializando, al igual que él. La mujer era excelente con las palabras escritas, pero solía entrar en pánico fácilmente al hablar con otras personas.

─No, es sólo que… Bueno, estuve hablando con otros maestros y… ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros? ─La urgencia en su pedido bloqueó toda negativa inicial por su parte. Yamato prefería dejar la parte laboral lejos del ocio, pero ver a Meiko Mochizuki pidiéndoselo de ese modo le hizo sentir hasta culpable.

─Claro… ─Formuló con cierto cansancio que la mujer no pareció percibir o prefirió ignorar.

Lo siguiente fue dirigirse junto a otros colegas a un bar cercano a la institución en la que todos enseñaban y que, para alivio de Yamato, no distaba mucho de su propio departamento. Tenía la excusa perfecta para retirarse antes si lo necesitaba, pero por cómo se fueron dando los hechos, hasta se podría decir que no lo estaba pasando tan mal como creyó.

A la tercera ronda de cervezas, Yamato ya no sentía que fuese necesario huir del lugar como lo venía planeando desde que Meiko lo invitó a cenar junto a otros colegas. Las risas y comentarios sobre el trabajo ambientaron la ronda de maestros que decidieron tener un viernes distinto, hasta casi le recordó la universidad; claro que, en la universidad, las fiestas eran un poco menos tranquilas.

Meiko lucía mucho más relajada que cuando llegaron al bar en primer lugar, se movía a un compás casi propio que no seguía ni la música del bar o sus propias palabras. Se notaba muy mal bebedora, eso a leguas, pero apreciarla aérea sólo remarcaba lo obvio.

Ella le hablaba de su cátedra de literatura y que los jóvenes de ahora ya no podían reconocer un bet-seller ni, aunque éste estuviese redecorado en oro. Fue una manera bastante brusca de mencionarlo, algo que la Meiko de la universidad no se atrevería a decir.

─No me quejo… Amo enseñar literatura, pero el gusto literario juvenil deja mucho que desear.

─¿Qué hay con tu materia, Ishida? ─Preguntó otro colega, intentando pasar la atención de la maestra ebria al poco conversador maestro de música.

─No puedo quejarme de mis alumnos. Tienen talento, entienden lo que tocan.

─¿También estabas dentro de la música cuando joven? ─Preguntó otra colega y Yamato sólo asintió.

Las preguntas sobre su vida privada, su vida de joven comenzó a ganar terreno entre los maestros que, al parecer, sólo tenían curiosidad en hablar sobre él y eso comenzó a incomodarlo. Un sorbo más y se excusó con ir al baño.

Sus pies no se sentían atontados por la bebida, pero sí podía sentirse ligero. Bendito alcohol y sus efectos sobre su cuerpo. Aún no estaba ebrio. De estarlo, no hubiese podido reconocer a la figura de Mimi sentada en una mesa sola con una raya de whiskey en su mano. Su paso se detuvo abruptamente.

Encontrar a Mimi en el mismo bar podía ser algo sencillo de digerir, pero verla con una mirada perdida, cabizbaja y solitaria fue lo todo lo que necesitó para redireccionar sus pasos que iban al baño en un principio, hacia su mesa.

Ella no lo sintió llegar hasta que él golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos, despertándola de su ensoñación. Mimi levantó los ojos hacia él en un movimiento sorpresivo y por más que le tomara un segundo apartar la mirada de él, Yamato supo que estaba llorando.

─Yama… Ah ─Fingió una risa avergonzada y con un movimiento sutil de muñeca, se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrima que haya quedado fuera─. Qué… Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

─Digo lo mismo. ─Yamato tomó la silla vacía frente a ella y no pidió permiso para sentarse, estaba más preocupado por lo que le sucedía que por seguir protocolos de cortesía─. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

─¿Disculpa? ─Preguntó ella y el tinte de su voz era claro, estaba molesta─. ¿Acaso no puede venir una mujer a un bar a beber sola?

Él pasó de su enojo fingido, pues lo único que ella buscaba era desviar su atención inicial.

─¿Sucedió algo con tu padre? ¿Estás bien?

─Wow… Y pensar que hasta me alegraba de encontrarte aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

─Vine con unos colegas de la universidad. ─Yamato señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar, logrando que Mimi mirara hacia la barra donde algunos maestros se entretenían en hacer beber a una mujer azabache de lentes un shot de tequila─. No suelen ser tan efusivos, o eso creía.

─Te sientan bien, supongo ─Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa divertida─. No te sientas obligado a mostrar interés, estoy bien.

─Eres increíble… ─Rezongó Yamato, llevándose una mano al cabello para peinárselo hacia atrás─. De hecho, iba al baño cuando te vi y ni siquiera sé por qué me acerqué en primer lugar.

─Pues ahí lo tienes, puedes…

─Pero sé por qué me senté aquí. ─La interrumpió y Mimi lo miró sorprendida─. Dime qué sucede. Odias beber sola, de hecho, odias el whiskey.

─Bueno… Los gustos cambian… ─Su voz salió en un hilo mientras sus dedos jugaban con el vaso de vidrio.

Mimi pasó un momento mirando cómo la poca luz del lugar hacía fulgurar el color oro de su bebida, como si fuese oro fundido. Le gustaba el color del whiskey, mucho más que el sabor, eso bien lo sabía Yamato. Sonrió divertido, llamando la atención de la castaña.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Odias el whiskey desde que robamos a tu padre una botella de su colección. ─A Mimi le tomó un segundo reír ante el recuerdo.

Tenían quince años cuando lo hicieron, quince años y tantas ganas de fingir ser adultos que bebían un whiskey costoso que terminó yéndose por el retrete entre vómito y un dolor infernal que le costó al estómago de Mimi Tachikawa.

─Oh, cállate. Ese whiskey sabía horrible.

Yamato sonrió, tomó el vaso de vidrio de Mimi y se lo llevó a los labios. Ella no apartó su mirada de la del rubio, lo observó robando su vaso y bebiendo el whiskey que ella no hizo más que mirar gran parte de la noche.

─Es el mismo que robamos a tu padre. Es de los favoritos de la casa.

Mimi se sonrojó y su sonrisa comenzó a opacarse un poco. Yamato sabía que ella no tomaba whiskey, el sabor le desagradaba, pero más que nada, pidió una raya del licor de oro por un solo motivo.

─Toma tu abrigo. ─Mimi lo miró curiosa─. Tengo una botella de whiskey en mi departamento si quieres deprimirte un rato.

─Yo… ─Mimi se mostraba dudosa en un principio, pero cuando sus orbes castaños encontraron los azules de Yamato, sus labios formularon otra oración─. No quiero ir al departamento. Vamos a otro sitio.

Él sonrió levemente, porque sabía perfectamente donde podía llevarla.

* * *

 _Una de las cosas que Yamato odiaba era oír llorar a alguien. No sabía cómo lidiar con sus propias lágrimas, así que era una tortura tener que ver u oír a alguien de ese modo. Ser vecino de Mimi Tachikawa no sólo incluía almuerzos con su familia, ayudarla con los deberes después de clases o conversar todas las noches con su teléfono artesanal._

 _Sino que también implicaba oírla llorar._

 _La niña era tontamente dulce, así que el sentimentalismo era parte innata de ella, lo supo cuando falleció la mascota de Takeru o cuando veían películas juntos con algún desenlace que ella no consideraba que fuese el acostumbrado._

 _Crecer a su lado era ser partícipe de esos momentos y tener su hombro listo para ella._

 _Nunca fue bueno con las demostraciones de cariño y por más años que transcurriesen, él aún no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos de Mimi y mucho menos a sus lágrimas empapando su playera._

 _La tarde que Mimi desapareció, Yamato la buscó donde creía poder hallarla y sólo cuando la tarde cayó, dio con ella. La niña de diez años yacía sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sus hombros moviéndose a un compás irregular. Él tomó asiento a su lado, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice cuando lo oyó._

─ _Te estuve buscando._

─…

─ _¿Qué sucede?_

─…

─ _Mimi…_

─ _Dejaré Japón._

 _La noticia lo pegó tan fuerte como una bofetada y no lo comprendió enseguida, tuvieron que transcurrir algunos segundos para poder procesar la información y darse cuenta que la niña estaba molesta con sus padres, molesta porque debía dejar su país para ir a vivir a otro. Ella nunca tuvo problemas para adaptarse; a diferencia de él, Mimi era bastante sociable y todos quienes la conocían, le agradaban enseguida._

 _Por ese motivo, él no comprendía por qué se empecinó en desaparecer de ese modo y no fue hasta que ella levantó sus ojos castaños enrojecidos, al igual que su pequeña nariz, para mirarlo con súplica._

─ _No quiero dejarte._

 _Algo en su pecho dio un brinco al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Fue una frase reveladora para él, pero sólo entonces comprendió que el mismo miedo que ella tenía, él comenzó a sentirlo._

 _Él tampoco quería que ella se marchara._

─ _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

─ _No lo sé… ─Dijo ella, limpiándose las mejillas con sus manos─. Oí a papá hablando con su jefe. Mencionaron Nueva York, pero no hablaron de la duración. Podría ser un año, dos… O para siempre._

 _Él no sabía qué decir en esos momentos. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar a la noticia, pero veía los ojos llorosos de Mimi y sabía que él no deseaba verla de ese modo._

─ _Leí que Nueva York es fantástica. ─Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido─. ¿Sabías que la Estatua de la Libertad es originaria de allá?_

─ _Claro que sí. ─Se sobó la nariz._

─ _Los edificios son magníficos y tienen un sector llamado china town._

─ _¿Por qué estás diciéndome esas cosas?_

─ _Porque quiero que envíes fotos, todas cuantas puedas. ─Respondió él._

─ _Pero… Tú…_

─ _Te escribiré y no notarás que estamos distantes._

─ _¿Y si quiero hablar contigo? ─Preguntó ella._

 _Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sí, no sabía cómo responder a eso porque sencillamente no tenía una respuesta aún. Ella sonrió y dijo._

─ _Te llamaré. Todas las noches, siempre que pueda._

─ _Te odiaré si no lo haces._

 _Ella rio y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él no se negó a ello, fue la primera vez que él recibió un abrazo sin cuestionárselo y fue la primera vez que él la estrujó tan fuerte que la oyó quejarse._

 _Él no quería que ella se marchara, pero él la amaba tanto que prefería mantenerla sonriendo a pesar de todo._

 _Sí… Él la amaba. La estrujó más fuerte entre sus brazos al darse cuenta de ello._

* * *

Exhalar y mirar el nocturno cielo se había vuelto una actividad casi religiosa para él. Desde su primera despedida, cuando los años inocentes aún se acomodaban sobre sus hombros, él miraba el cielo nocturno a la espera de un correo, una llamada, una señal de los astros. Algo. Sencillamente algo que le dijera que ella también se encontraba sentada mirando el cielo, buscando algún indicio suyo con la misma intensidad.

Pero si algo había aprendido Yamato Ishida con los años y las decepciones de todo tipo era, precisamente eso: decepcionarse.

Sintió a Mimi removerse un poco contra su hombro y retornó a la realidad, a esa donde ya no era un niño de once años mirando el cielo, esperando que su amiga se apareciera en sueños, aunque sea. Bajó su mirada a su lado, a la sombra del árbol de cerezo donde ella solía huir cuando quería alejarse de todo y él terminaba buscándola era el mismo sitio a donde él la llevó porque sabía que, por más años que Mimi llevara encima, ella seguirá buscando ese sitio donde sólo él la encontrara.

─He olvidado la última vez que estuve bajo éste árbol. ─La oyó decir y él sonrió─. ¿Sueles venir aquí?

─Cuando aún vivía aquí, lo hacía ─Confesó─. A veces para pensar, otras para intentar no hacerlo. ─Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y recordó que hacía años que no se veían, pero estaban allí, acurrucados uno contra el otro, como si el tiempo fuese un desperfecto del que ellos no tenían conocimiento alguno─. Creí que podrías hacer lo mismo.

Y la que sonrió fue ella.

* * *

 _Cinco años transcurrieron para que los Tachikawa volvieran a tierra nipona. Cinco años de los cuales, la promesa de dos niños se había mantenido casi intacta. Yamato le enviaba mails y Mimi se encargó de llenar su bandeja con fotos suyas frente a grandes sitios de Nueva York como la Estatua de la Libertad, paseando por China Town, en el ferri._

 _Yamato sabía que Mimi había cambiado. Una niña de diez años es muy distinta a una que tiene quince años y se lanza para abrazarlo en el aeropuerto. Muchas cosas cambian en ese tiempo y Yamato pudo notarlo en carne propia._

 _Él tampoco era el mismo niño de once años del cual ella se despidió tiempo atrás. Su cuerpo y mente habían cambiado, porque él ya no podía reconocer a la niña de dulce mirada en la adolescente de mirada pícara y labios rozagantes que le fascinaba dedicarle sonrisas y guiños cuando nadie más veía._

─ _Has crecido ─Fue lo primero que dijo Yamato cuando ella llegó._

─ _Gracias por notar que ahora tengo senos ─Respondió ella con gracia de verlo estallar de vergüenza─. Tú también has crecido. Estás más… ─Su mirada castaña lo recorrió de una manera que lo hizo sentirse, por primera vez, intimidado─, serio. Deberías sonreír, ninguna chica se fijará en ti si sigues tan gruñón._

─ _Quizá no quiero que alguna se fije._

─ _Mejor para mí. ─Finalizó ella con un guiño que él no pensaba pasar desapercibido._

 _Mimi siempre fue tan sociable que sus grupos de amigos eran numerosos. Durante la escuela, Yamato la veía rodeada por compañeras de clase y todos sabían su nombre._

 _En la secundaria, seguía teniendo un grupo considerable de personas a su alrededor, siendo éstos, mayoritariamente varones._

─ _Es bonita ─Dijo Sora Takenouchi junto a él una vez que lo descubrió mirándola a lo lejos._

 _Él apartó la mirada a otro punto causando que su pelirroja amiga riese por lo bajo. Él podía leer a la gente con facilidad, pero también era sencillo de leer, principalmente por Sora._

─ _¿Bonita solamente? Esa chica está buenísima ─Comentó Taichi Yagami sin disimular su mirada dirigida a la chica que regresaba de tierra americana─. ¿Cuándo planeabas presentárnosla, Yama?_

─ _Quizá nunca._

─ _Que eres tacaño. ─Se quejó el castaño─. De todas maneras, no necesitaba que me la presentes. ─Tanto Yamato como Sora terminaron mirando al castaño quien sonreía victorioso─. Saldré con ella el sábado._

─ _¿Có…Cómo lo…?_

─ _El otro día mientras te esperaba a que terminaras con el club de música, me crucé con ella y sin quererlo, eché sus libros. ─No hacía falta decir que él lo hizo a conciencia solamente para tener un motivo por el cual hablarle._

 _Sora comenzó a regañarle sobre que esa no es manera de iniciar una conversación y a pesar de la divertida discusión que llevaban sus dos amigos, Yamato sólo podía pensar en que Mimi nunca había salido con él._

* * *

─Ahora sólo puedo pensar en las veces que vine aquí. En las veces que viniste a buscarme aquí por alguna rabieta mía.

─Venía continuamente, lo recuerdo. ─Ella rio y golpeó con gracia su hombro─. La última vez que viniste aquí, fue cuando terminaste el último año de preparatoria.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida y él sólo pudo emitir una sonrisa avergonzada y un sonrojo notorio. Claro que lo recordaba, ese día fue la última vez que el cerezo los vio juntos antes de que ella volviera a marcharse.

Más de diez años y el mismo cerezo los volvía a tener a su sombra.

Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Yamato y él no pensaba mirar a otro punto que sea ella. Tantos años lejos.

─Si quieres hablar, sabes que…

─Lo último que quiero es hablar. ─Dijo Mimi antes de atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo.

* * *

 _Volver a caminar junto a Mimi al finalizar las clases se sentía casi como si nada hubiese sucedido durante esos cinco años de ausencia entre ambos. Ella transcurría la mayor parte del trayecto hablando mientras él sólo la escuchaba, aunque en esos momentos sería injusto decir que la escuchaba realmente._

 _En la mente del Ishida sólo podía acudir un único pensamiento._

─ _Así que saldrás con Taichi… ─Mimi lo miró sorprendida pues debió sacar el tema de improvisto._

─ _Sí, es amigo tuyo, ¿no? ─Yamato asintió─. Parece simpático, algo torpe quizá. Me echó los libros sólo para poder hablarme, ¿lo puedes creer? Creí que eso era un cliché de los noventa._

─ _Y tú… ¿Saldras de verdad con él?_

 _Mimi enarcó una ceja con duda, Yamato se mostraba claramente incómodo, en ningún momento volteó a mirarla para formular tales preguntas, él sólo caminaba mirando el frente, de manera tiesa, como si temiera que ella lo descifrara._

 _Mimi sonrió._

─ _¿Acaso no quieres que lo haga?_

─ _¿Por qué me importaría? Eres libre de hacerlo._

 _Mimi echó a reír, consiguiendo que Yamato se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas y volteara, finalmente, a mirarla. Ella siguió caminando en su lugar, por más que él se detuvo para intentar comprender el porqué de lo gracioso. Ella volteó a mirarlo por sobre el hombro, desfilando sus largas pestañas en un parpadeo lento y coqueto que lo volvía loco._

─ _Si tanto te molesta, debiste invitarme primero._

─ _¡Mimi! ─Ella sólo rio y volvió a caminar, moviendo un poco más sus caderas ante la clara mirada que el Ishida tenía sobre ella._

 _Era diabólica._

* * *

Los besos de Mimi siempre habían sido húmedos y tibios, suaves al principio, de esos que te invitan a querer más. Ella besaba dulcemente sólo para que la desees aún más. Su mirada brillaba a medida que los besos subían de nivel y habían tenido que dejar el espacio público para ir a uno más… Privado.

Sentir la pared fría contra la piel desnuda que permitía su playera era electrizante, tanto como la propia corriente que ella despertaba en él. La volteó para dejarla presa contra la pared y poder aprisionarla, retenerla y tomar el control que ella adoraba poseer.

Mimi no quería pensar, quería ahogar sus penas en algo más que en alcohol y Yamato no se molestaba en llevarle la contraria.

─Rápido ─Pedía ella entre jadeos y él sabía que la ropa debía desaparecer.

* * *

 _Tenía trece años cuando besó por primera vez. Era un juego estúpido llamado "el juego de la botella" que una noche entre compañeros de la escuela se sentaron a experimentar. Una tonta invención yanqui para revolucionar las hormonas que ya estaban al borde del colapso en los adolescentes._

 _Su primer beso fue con su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi. Un simple apego de labios, un roce apenas que le confirieron un sonrojo notorio a causa del acto y de los griteríos que sus compañeros lanzaron al aire._

 _A sus dieciséis años y nuevamente, por una tonta invención yanquie que Mimi trajo desde el continente americano, fue víctima del afamado juego "Siete minutos en el paraíso"._

─ _Las reglas son sencillas ─Dijo Mimi de pie en medio del círculo de estudiantes de los dos primeros años de secundaria, sentados atentos a la castaña que iba explicando las reglas del juego─: La botella girará en el medio y tanto la cola como la boca de la misma, elegirá a los dos afortunados que entrarán siete minutos al armario para hacer… Todo lo que quieran. Libre imaginación, señores y señoritas._

 _Su oración no ponía restricciones a nada mientras durase siete minutos. Yamato sólo podía pensar en que sería muy penoso tener que ser elegido para algo así. Siempre creyó que no era bueno besando y para su mala suerte, la botella lo terminó eligiendo._

 _No escuchó la sarta de maldiciones o gritos lanzados cuando la botella eligió a su pareja para el armario, sólo se limitó a observar los castaños ojos de Mimi observarlo con cautela, como si esperara a que él hiciese algo para remediarlo._

─ _¡Yamato y Sora al armario! ─Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que Taichi lo levantara a la fuerza para incursionarlo hasta el cuarto donde se suponía podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con su mejor amiga._

 _Sin embargo, él tenía algo claro y eran los ojos de Mimi cuando lo vio entrar junto a Sora._

* * *

Primero la blusa de Mimi, luego su propia playera. Él llevó su diestra tras la espalda de la castaña y sin necesidad de procurar mucho y sin dejar los labios de Mimi, desprendió su sostén hasta que ella misma se lo quitó. Él posó sus manos sobre su pequeña cadera y así levantarla, apretarla contra la pared y su propio cuerpo, sostenerla en el aire sólo para que sus senos quedaran a la altura de sus propios labios así poder disponer de ellos como siempre le gustó, como siempre quiso. Labios deseosos, lengua sedienta de pezones que, a cada lengüetazo, de cada mordida, la oía pedirle más y más mientras estrujaba sus rubios cabellos con sus dedos.

Sus labios ocupados con los senos de Mimi y sus manos encargándose de acariciar su trasero, introduciendo entre sus piernas sus dedos, sintiendo cuán húmeda se ponía con sólo tocarla sobre la tela. Ella pedía más. Él no se negaba a escucharla.

La bajó al suelo y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse a medida que él, con sus hábiles manos, desprendía los jeans que prontamente, terminaron en el suelo junto a sus propios pantalones. La única prenda que llevaba Mimi eran sus bragas y él sólo quería hacerla sentir aún más. Ella no se negó cuando él se arrodilló delante y sin quitarle la prenda íntima, comenzó a circular su lengua, sintiendo el sabor de su intimidad, su aroma, a medida que ella sólo podía respirar con dificultad.

* * *

 _Una semana sin ver a Mimi._

 _Una semana regresando sólo al departamento que se suponía, era vecino de su castaña amiga, pero durante esa semana, ella se encargó de distanciarse lo suficiente de él como para preguntarse qué había sucedido con ella._

 _No fue sino hasta que la vio sentada en las graderías del palco donde sus demás compañeras practicaban deportes. Mimi odiaba la hora de educación física porque sencillamente, odiaba sudar._

 _Él iba camino a la cancha de soccer cuando la vio y algo dentro de él lo impulsó a caminar hasta ella. No tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con Mimi pues ésta se encargaba para que así fuese._

 _Cuando ella lo reconoció, rodó los ojos y supo que algo había hecho mal sin saber muy bien qué._

─ _¿Tienes tiempo?_

 _Mimi miró a la entrenadora quien estaba muy ocupada supervisando a sus demás alumnas. Se puso de pie y rodeó el alambrado que dividía la cancha de maratón con las otras._

─ _Diez minutos antes de que la entrenadora note mi ausencia._

─ _Es más que suficiente._

 _Ese día, Yamato supo que incluso Mimi Tachikawa podía ponerse celosa, pero no por un tonto juego como los Siete minutos en el paraíso, sino porque a pesar de no ser elegido para entrar con ella al armario, tampoco fue lo suficientemente capaz para invitarla a salir._

 _No había que ser demasiado listo como para darse cuenta que existía una tensión entre ambos, una que, de niños, claramente, no había. Esa tensión se reproducía en noches de sueños para nada inocentes y pensamientos sucios que cualquier adolescente de su edad, poseía._

 _¿Por qué nunca hizo nada al respecto?_

 _Quizá porque Yamato era muy bueno para leer a la gente, pero muy malo para leerse a sí mismo._

─ _Laboratorio, ahora. ─Fueron las palabras de Mimi._

 _No necesitaron de una botella para excusarse a tener siete minutos en el paraíso; sólo necesitaron un cuarto vacío y obscuro, diez minutos y todas las hormonas alborotadas que los hacía sentirse un poco más aventureros._

* * *

Cuando bajó un poco más sus bragas, su lengua encontró un camino jugoso que lo llevó hasta el rojizo clítoris, temblando por ser atendido con urgencia. Mimi llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi golpeándosela contra la pared, cuando sintió cómo la lengua de Yamato iba degustándola a sus anchas. Sus manos volvieron al cabello rubio y lo estrujaba ante cada oleada de placer, invitándolo a servirse más, a degustarla, a probar cada bocado.

─Yamato… Ya no puedo más… ─Rogó finalmente y supo que él tampoco podría soportarlo más. Tenía el pene totalmente erecto, rogando por atención.

Tomó la mano de Mimi y la tumbó sobre el suelo, ninguno se molestó en llegar hasta el sofá. Había un deseo mayor a la comodidad y era el anhelo.

Él se bajó la ropa interior y tanteó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones su cartera, pues la única solución para esos momentos era un preservativo que iban bien guardados entre billetes. Ella lo detuvo y ante su curiosidad, tomó ventaja para hacerlo sentar contra el suelo de espaldas a la pared, tomando ella la posición que más le gustaba.

Colocó sus piernas a horcajadas de él y sus labios fueron hasta su oído sólo para susurrar con el anhelo ferviente y animal…

─Quiero que me empales.

Palabras sucias, duras, así como cuando tenían dieciocho años y el sexo parecía ser lo único para lo cual sus cuerpos existían. Él la tomó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse casi con fuerza sobre su pene, oyéndola gemir entre placer y dolor, entre angustia y éxtasis. Los dos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo simultáneo, primero lento, gustoso, sufrido para ir aumentándolo.

─Rápido. Más rápido.

Él no necesitaba invitación, su cuerpo se movía al compás del de ella. Mimi subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que él bajaba y subía, sólo para sentirla aún más. Sus cuerpos sudorosos no podían despegarse del otro, tampoco lo querían, querían mantenerse apegados, juntos, pegajosos.

Él escurrió su diestra hacia el clítoris de Mimi para ir agitándolo, masajeándolo con mayor fuerza, haciéndola gemir con mayor fuerza. Él acalló su voz con sus labios propios, la besó para que el placer no saliera de allí, no quería despertar a todo el cuarto, menos al saber que en el departamento contiguo descansaba el padre de Mimi.

Una risa salió de él, llamando su atención.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Nada, sólo recordé algo… ─Mimi se mordía la lengua para no gritar, así que él volvió a besarla, sintiendo cómo ella buscaba morderlo también, conteniendo el placer que parecía estar a punto de matarla.

Él volvió a tumbarla, salió de ella sólo para voltearla y volver a introducirse en ella mientras las rodillas de Mimi se volvían rojas al contenerlos a ambos. Aunque no lo admitiese, era una de las formas que más le gustaba ser penetrada, mientras le jalaban el cabello y palmeaban su trasero, Yamato lo recordaba, recordaba cómo le gustaba hacérselo cuando aún eran dos tontos adolescentes, capaces de experimentarlo todo cuando su padre no estaba.

* * *

 _Cuatro años ininterrumpidos de un romance que parecía ser un cuento de hadas para ambos. Él había finalizado el instituto mientras a ella aún le quedaba un año en él. Él deseaba estudiar música y ser maestro, mientras que ella quería dedicarse a la gastronomía._

 _Pero fueron justamente sus propias aspiraciones las cuales terminaron separándolos._

 _Una beca la llevaría lejos nuevamente, al continente que alguna vez atrás la llamó, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Yamato. Las despedidas nunca fueron su fuerte y mucho menos los cambios._

 _Lo llevó al mismo sitio donde ella solía huir para estar lejos de todos, salvo de él. Fue una noticia que no le sorprendía, pero tampoco se lo esperaba. Mimi siempre quiso recorrer el mundo, viajar, conocer otros lugares, probar otras cosas. Yamato en cambio, le gustaba su mundo quieto, estático, tranquilo._

 _Parecía ser un adiós momentáneo, prometieron llamarse, enviarse cosas, cartas, fotos, lo que sea con tal de seguir juntos; es difícil llevar la cuenta de un romance con doce horas de diferencia y más de mil kilómetros de separación._

 _Ambos fueron alejándose. Las cartas ya no llegaban y las fotos sólo para fechas especiales, navidades, cumpleaños, año nuevo, pero tarde o temprano, Yamato supo que eso no iba a funcionar._

 _Hasta que, finalmente, no funcionó._

* * *

La claridad del día comenzó a colarse entre cortinas, acariciando con su luz, su piel hasta que sus párpados fueron conscientes de la misma. De a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y recordar poco a poco lo último que sucedió.

Un brazo fuerte la sostenía por la cintura, no necesitó mucho tiempo para reconocerlo. Volteó su mirada hacia sus espaldas, encontrando el rostro dormido de Yamato con sus hebras rubias desordenadas, cubriéndole la frente. Sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, se reacomodó mejor para quedar cara a cara con él y con un movimiento dulce, besó sus labios entreabiertos.

Él fue abriendo los ojos despacio hasta reconocerla y una sonrisa tibia se acomodó en sus labios.

─Buenos días ─Susurró él y ella volvió a besarlo. Más de diez años deseando volver a despertar de esa manera y allí estaban, como si aún tuvieran diecisiete y dieciocho años, ajenos a la realidad, absortos en su propia burbuja─. ¿Qué hora es?

Y sólo entonces, Mimi recordó por qué estaba allí.

Una pantalla de miedo cubrió sus orbes castaños, apresurándose a salir de la cama para encontrar su teléfono móvil. Yamato la miraba desesperada, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo hasta que finalmente la vio tomando su móvil y corroborando que todo estaba bien.

─Soy una pésima hija ─Se lamentó Mimi y Yamato salió de la cama para ir hasta ella, preocupado por el estado de Keisuke─. Se suponía que yo debía relevar a la enfermera que lo cuidaba ayer, pero nunca llegué.

─¿Tu padre está bien? ¿Necesita algo?

─Llamaré a la enfermera. ─Fue todo lo que dijo.

La vio de pie con el teléfono en la mano, totalmente desnuda, con el cabello revuelto, su piel perlada por la película de sudor que aún la envolvía y no pudo imaginar otra escena más perfecta que esa. Maldita sea, las cosas no habían cambiado con él en esos doce años.

Mimi volvió a respirar tranquila y agradeció a la mujer que le hablaba y le ponía al tanto de la situación de su padre. Terminó la llamada y se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, volteándose a mirar a Yamato.

─Pasó la noche con mi padre, no sucedió nada malo con él. Se mantuvo dormido toda la noche. ─Sonrió y Yamato le correspondió, dando unos pequeños golpes sobre la cama, invitándola a sentarse en ella. Así lo hizo, siendo rodeada por el brazo del rubio para cubrirla un poco─. Lo gracioso es que mencionó que tenía unos vecinos muy ruidosos durante la noche.

Yamato echó a reír y se tapó la cara con la mano libre, sonrojado por haber sido escuchado por la enfermera de la habitación contigua. Mimi lo tumbó sobre la cama y volvió a besarlo, siendo abrazada por él.

Para ser una cogida de una noche para ahogar las penas, se sentían terriblemente bien.

─Dime de qué te reías ayer ─Interrumpió Mimi en pleno beso.

Yamato sonrió.

─¿Recuerdas esa vez que lo hicimos en tu departamento? ─A Mimi sólo le bastó un segundo recordarlo para estallar en risas─. Nunca pude mirarle a tu padre nuevamente a la cara.

─¡Oh, cállate! ¿Cómo iba a saber que regresaría temprano a casa?

─Pues preguntando, quizá. ─Mimi lo golpeó el pecho a modo de broma, consiguiendo que él la volteara, quedando así él encima suyo─. Gracias a Dios acostumbras a ponerle llave a la puerta después de ese numerito.

─Con o sin llave, las paredes siguen siendo delgadas. ─Sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo─. De acuerdo, debo bañarme y volver junto a papá. Lo cuidaré el resto del día.

Yamato se apartó para dejarla levantarse mientras recogía su ropa y sus pertenencias, todas ellas adornando el suelo de su habitación. Ella volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa sugerente.

─¿Planeas quedarte allí todo el día? ─Dicho eso, ella lo llamó para introducirse a la ducha juntos.

El desayuno es la comida más completa del día y ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

* * *

Yamato Ishida había vuelto a Odaiba por una cuestión laboral. Lo transfirieron como profesor suplente en una universidad mientras encuentran un docente activo para tal cátedra. No tenía intenciones de permanecer más de tres meses en tal cargo, pues tenía una vida laboral establecida en Tokyo.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se encontró con Mimi Tachikawa en la ciudad.

Una noche junto a ella le había recordado tantos años desde su infancia hasta su juventud, como si no haya transcurrido doce años desde la última vez que la había visto.

─Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche, eh.

Yamato levantó su mirada del café que se encargó de revolver por minutos, encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de su hermano menor, observándole como quien ya lo sabe todo, pero sólo le da tiempo para que él mismo pueda decirlo.

─Como todas las noches, no hay nada nuevo. ─Respondió Yamato, llevándose a los labios su taza de café.

─Te oyes mejor que en el teléfono. Me tranquiliza eso.

Yamato sonrió, dejando la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

─No pueden cambiar muchas cosas en un mes, Takeru. ─Por supuesto, él estaba más que convencido de eso, lo suficiente como para intentar mentirle a su hermano menor.

─Soy consciente de eso. ─Respondió él dándole un mordisco a su croissant─. ¿Y cómo está Mimi?

─Bien, fue a llevarle a su padre a un chequeo médico.

─Así que ya hay más armonía entre ustedes ─Su hermano sonrió y él trató de no imitarlo─. Hablé con ella, ¿sabes? Le comenté que vendría a pasar un rato por aquí y quedamos en tomar algo, ponernos al corriente, ya sabes.

─Oh… ─Fue todo lo que dijo Yamato, volviéndose a llevar su taza a la boca, dándole otro sorbo a su café negro.

─Me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. ─Yamato trató de hacer pasar largo su trago mientras lo escuchaba─. No me quiso dar muchos detalles, sólo me dijo que a veces la saca de quicio.

Yamato frunció el ceño, depositó su taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

─¿Sacarla de quicio, eh? ─Fingió sonreír, aunque claro, su mueca distaba mucho de una sonrisa─. ¿Qué más te dijo?

─Bueno, no mucho como te dije, pero también que es algo así como un huraño, mal carácter, no socializa mucho y a veces sus ronquidos no la dejan dormir.

─¡Yo no ronco! ─Espetó molesto, silenciando a su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta de su grata revelación, ya era muy tarde, Takeru se encontraba riendo y golpeando la mesa.

─¡Sabía que se estaban enrollando! ¡Lo sabía! ─Vitoreó Takeru sin interesarle mucho que otras personas los estuvieran observando a causa del alboroto causado por éste─. Mimi no me ha dicho nada, lo inventé para ver si caías y enhorabuena, hermano mío, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

Yamato tenía planes de regañarlo, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para hacerlo, la cafetería anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Grata sorpresa se llevaron los hermanos al reconocer a Mimi ingresando junto a su padre, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban los dos rubios.

Una mesera acudió deprisa hasta ellos para tomarles la orden mientras Mimi y Yamato acomodaban a Keisuke en el sillón. Takeru los observaba en silencio, recordando fechas anteriores donde su hermano mayor y la castaña habían tenido una historia juntos.

─¿Cómo ha ido la cita? ─Preguntó Takeru a Keisuke.

─Demasiado tediosa. Estoy de maravilla, mírenme ─Dijo el hombre mayor, señalándose a sí mismo─. Cuando Mimi-chan me dijo que estarías por aquí nuevamente, no quise que se perdiera la oportunidad de saludarte.

─Me alegra mucho volver a verlos ─Dijo Takeru─. Me quedaré unos días más, así que quisiera ir a visitarlos.

─Eres bienvenido, lo sabes ─Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa.

─Genial, hay que hacer una cena para oficializar su regreso. ─La emoción de Takeru se convirtió en confusión para Keisuke y obviamente, en una sorpresa tanto para Yamato como para Mimi.

─¿Regreso? ¿Quién regresó? ─Preguntó Keisuke confundido, mirando a su hija, esperando entender a qué se refería Takeru con su anuncio.

Yamato se apresuró a hablar.

─El regreso de ustedes, Tachikawa-san. ─Mimi volteó a mirarlo y Yamato no supo cómo tomar esa mirada, prefirió sólo hacerlo pasar y agradecer que Keisuke creyó en su palabra.

La tarde se desarrolló hablando sobre la cena que Yamato y Mimi prepararían en el departamento del rubio como una bienvenida a los Tachikawa y a Takeru, una bienvenida tardía que era orquestada más que nada por la metida de pata del menor entre los hermanos. O eso creía Yamato.

Cuando Mimi ingresó a su padre a su departamento para recostarlo y acomodarlo como si de su hijo se tratara, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Mimi no pretendía contestar hasta que la mano de su padre se dirigió hasta la suya, llamando su atención.

─Puede ser Yamato-kun, linda. Contesta.

─No, yo…

─Hazlo, de seguro quiere hablar sobre la cena de mañana.

Mimi no podía refutar aquello, pues era lo que le hicieron creer a su padre sólo para zafar del incómodo momento que se generó en la mesa del restaurante. Sonrió a su padre, besó su frente y se retiró de su habitación para contestar.

─¿Qué sucede?

─ _¿Es mal momento?_ ─Preguntó Yamato tras la línea─. _Sólo quería hablar, por lo de hoy._

─¿Sobre la mentira que has inventado? Sería fantástico. ─Estaba molesta y no necesitaba decírselo directamente, su tono y sus palabras lo decían todo.

─ _No quería entusiasmar a Takeru y mucho menos a tu padre. Nosotros…_

─¿Qué se supone que somos, Yamato? ¿Qué soy para ti? ─Su pregunta salió más débil de lo que esperaba. Temía responderse a esa pregunta, por muchos años, por doce años se preguntó lo mismo, pero sólo cuando volvió a tenerlo cerca, volvió a sentirlo, a amarlo, es que esa pregunta regresó con mayor inquietud, mayor miedo.

─ _¿Esperas que yo lo sepa?_ ─Lo escuchó igual de molesto─. _He aprendido a no adelantarme a los hechos contigo, Mimi._

─¿Ahora es mi culpa?

─ _No. Es sólo que…_ ─Lo escuchó suspirar con cansancio tras la línea, ella también se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala─. _¿Puedo verte?_

Por un momento, quiso volver a tener siete años, abrir la ventana de su habitación y ver el rostro del niño que por tantos años fue su vecino y su mejor amigo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y colgó la llamada.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento despacio, al salir al pasillo, vio la puerta de Yamato abriéndose para visualizarlo en el umbral. Una sonrisa apenada se formó en sus labios y ella quiso olvidarse de tantas cosas sólo para tenerlo más tiempo allí.

─Me voy en dos meses. ─Fue lo primero que dijo Yamato cuando ella se acercó a él─. Vine a Odaiba por una bacante como sustituto en la universidad, un conocido mío me lo consiguió porque debía viajar y necesitaba un reemplazo. No pensaba quedarme más de tres meses…

─¿Qué piensas ahora?

Él la miró como si estuviera temiendo decir su respuesta. Mimi se acercó más a él y tomó su mano, él dirigió la suya hasta el rostro de la castaña y lo acarició dulcemente.

─Pensé en presentar mi currículum para tomar un puesto de docente adjunto en la universidad donde estoy. Es una buena paga, no dista mucho del departamento, pero…

─Pero temes que yo me vaya.

Yamato detuvo su pulgar sobre los labios de Mimi, esos rozagantes y carnosos labios que sabían sacar lo peor y mejor de él.

─Te he visto marchar tantas veces, Mimi. No quiero iniciar algo que termine siendo sólo un recuerdo.

Mimi pensó en sus siguientes palabras un momento y se apartó de Yamato lo suficiente como para recostarse contra la pared y tomar asiento sobre el suelo ante su atenta mirada. Él hizo lo mismo cuando ella levantó sus ojos a él, invitándolo a imitarla. Recordó las veces en las que sus conversaciones terminaban en el pasillo, sentados de la misma manera hasta que llegaba la hora de entrar cada uno a su departamento.

Había hábitos que no cambiaban. Como el de ella, como el no querer arraigarse a un solo sitio. Ella sabía a qué se refería Yamato y sus reclamos. Lo sabía, pero siempre prefirió ignorarlos.

─Después de que a mi padre se le detectara Alzheimer, mi madre no quiso contármelo porque estaba de capacitación en Brasil. Pasaron tres años para que mi madre enfermara y tampoco quiso contármelo. Sólo cuando empeoró a tal punto de hospitalizarse, mi padre acudió a mí. Me sentí tan enfadada con ella, con él y conmigo misma. Debí haber regresado antes, ocuparme de ellos… Cuando mamá falleció, yo… ─Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista y su intento por silenciarlas, estrangulaban su garganta─, me juré que estaría para papá. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos. ─Su mirada húmeda y castaña buscó la de él─. Mamá tenía un dicho: vuélvete como el gorrión. Vuela tan alto como te den tus alas y una vez que alcances lo que buscas, regresa.

Yamano no necesitó preguntar nada más. Mimi estaba lista para volver y quedarse y él también.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo he regresado con una historia que tenía meses en pausa pero que por fin hoy ha visto la luz. Me alegró tanto escribir éste fic porque siempre quise que éstos dos se conocieran de más pequeños, que formasen una amistad inquebrantable y un romance juvenil.

Gracias a Lore-chan he podido cumplir ese headcanon y aquí está el resultado. Espero con todo mi corazón que sea de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Lore! :3

Nada más quiero agregar que el símbolo del gorrión y su mensaje está inspirado en un tatuaje de mi cantante favorita que se lo hizo por la misma razón: por más alto que vuele, ella siempre regresa al nido.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero sus comentarios :*

Hasta otra~


End file.
